1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting and locking an insert in a threaded opening, and more particularly, an apparatus and method that mounts and locks the insert with rotational movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Threaded inserts such as, for example tubular inserts or studs, are often used in threaded openings to repair damaged threads, to increase pullout strength, or to provide strong wear resistant threads in any type of parent material. The threaded opening preferably has a conical countersink so that the insert is positioned below the surface of the parent material when installed. The threaded inserts typically have means for positively locking against accidental removal from the opening. The lock means typically is one or more keys each positioned within and axially movable along a slot or groove formed in the outer surface of the threaded insert. An example of such a keylocking insert is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,970, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety.
The keys are formed to be driven axially along the grooves in the threaded insert, and to deform and axially shear or dig into the thread of the opening in which the insert is engaged. The deformation of the thread locks the insert in place. The keys typically have outwardly projecting portions for deforming the thread. The insert is installed by mounting the insert into the parent material by threading the insert into the threaded opening, and then locking the insert by impacting the keys. Typically a hammer or the like is used to impact a tool and axially drive the keys into the thread of the parent material.
Installation of the insert in this manner has several shortcomings. The separate steps of rotating the insert and impacting the keys slows installation and makes automated assembly difficult. The impact on the tool can leave a set mark on the countersink of the parent material. The depth of the keys varies depending on the amount of driving force. The depth of the insert below the surface of the parent material varies with the depth of the countersink of the threaded opening. Hand manipulation of the insert can result in a relatively high risk of injury for the installer. The keys are subject to rollover which leads to faulty installation such as, for example, insertion below a recommended or predetermined depth below the surface of the parent material. Accordingly there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for mounting and locking inserts.